Lenore
by PSYM
Summary: Lenore was lived but died young. A man loved her and would do anything to have her back again. Poe's poems combined with BtVS aspects.


**Lenore**

**I do not own anything, if I did then I would not write this disclaimer but shout: They are MINE! I can use them! In a childish way. **

Lenore smiled at the man before her. Her golden fell before her back in curls while her eyes gazed at the man before her. She laughed when he spoke and knew it was love that he held for her.

Lenore looked at the mirror out of the corner of her eyes, she never failed to see his reflection and her own whenever he came by. She knew it would come, it had always knew, she was to die yet relief came to those thoughts.

The man and she began to dance at balls, and then they began to taper off but he still was with her. Lenore knew he loved her, obsessed over her but she did not place her thoughts with it. Lenore stared across the corner of her eyes to the group of watchers gathered at the end of the room. They always were there to make sure she never fell for the young man and continued her duty. The dance was over; she curtsied and headed toward her watcher. They made a mockery with her. She knew the young man saw it but said nothing.

Lenore knew the moment had come when she was about to die. The vampire had her by the neck and sunk his fangs into her. She felt her blood slip from her veins and all she could think about was the man obsessed over her. As death neared, her attacker stared at her with the eyes of a devil, raven hair falling over his face. "Nevermore." He stated smiling. He released her. Lenore fainted.

She was sick for weeks, the vampire would drain her and she would heal. The watchers could not prevent him from coming after her. Eventually they let her die. The young man was always there by her side in spirit yet she could not help but stare at vampire who would kill her before her bed. "Nevermore." He repeated as he sunk his fangs into her neck and stole the remains of her life. Death filled her eyes and she became as fair as porcelain.

The young man wept over Lenore. His eyes stared at the group before him.

"Wretches! ye loved her for her wealth and hated her for her pride,

'And when she fell in feeble health, ye blessed her—that she died!

'How _shall_ the ritual, then, be read?—the requiem how be sung

'By you—by yours, the evil eye,—by yours, the slanderous tongue

'That did to death the innocence that died, and died so young?'

He wept for his Lenore. She was in heaven, full of life and eyes filled with life. He wept and he moved away.

One bleak December, he woke up to the sound of tapping. After a few tries a raven flew in. "Nevermore." It cried and he knew it was true. He could feel it yet he yearned for his Lenore and life with her.

The Raven never moved. The young man stared as the Raven became a man. He promised him an eternity. An eternity without Lenore. In an eternity he would find a way to bring her back. The man allowed the Raven to drink and let him drink. As the last of his thoughts fled, he knew his "from out that shadow that lies floating on the floor shall be lifted—nevermore!" But he would have his Lenore. His eyes falling heavy he saw his Lenore above him looking down upon him.

Lenore stared out of the corner of her eyes as the man rose and sat in the weed filled garden where they once sat. She sat across from him just like when they were young. and he sat where he always sat. She never failed to notice she was not there and that the man cast no reflection upon the stagnant pond. "Then the air grew denser, perfumed from an unseen censer"

"Lenore!" He cried out and moved to her place but Lenore not there. The Raven spoke into his mind. _Nevermore_. "LENORE!" He wept.

Meters away another blonde stared at the vampire before her. The slayer knew a vampire when she saw one. She ran at him. It stared at her. "Lenore." He cried once and fled.

The slayer halted when she smelled the perfume in the air. Turning, she saw a skirt in the corner of her eye.

The vampire could not help but stare at the blonde girl who reminded him so much of his Lenore. Lenore, Lenore, Lenore. He knew that woman's name as well as his beloved's. "Buffy." He repeated once aloud before fleeing the area to search for his lost Lenore.

Buffy recalled the vampire to her watcher and he stared at her with grim eyes.

Giles spoke and carefully did he speak about the subject.

"That vampire was once a man. A man in love with a woman named Lenore. Lenore was the Slayer yet he loved her for what he saw. The vampire that killed Lenore turned the man. It was said that he uttered to them, "Nevermore." and indeed they shall nevermore be together. In life the could not be and in death they will not."

"I saw a skirt out of the corner of my eye, she was there." Buffy stated.

"Yes, but a vampire and a ghost can never be together."

Buffy thought of Angel. A bitter smile came to her lips. "Nevermore, indeed." She mused.

In death as in life they could be together nevermore.

**Okay, this was a spontaneous idea. I got the idea from Edgar Allan Poe's Lenore and the Raven and tied it in to Buffy somehow. So how was it? The quotes were parts from both poems and a bit of paraphrasing here and there but those who know the poems should be able to tell which parts are from the poems reworded. **


End file.
